disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SeddieICarly14/Breaking Board
Hey Guys so a user ( forgot name) did a review of the breaking board and this is mine. The Breaking Board was a hilarious episode like anyother Kickin It episodes are. My favorite moments: *''Jerry coming to school in PJs'' *''Jack kicking all the lockers shut'' *''Jerry sleeping in Jack's locker( I know that because of Clash of the titans and Jack having bobby wasabi stickers)'' *''Jerry getting knocked out by the door'' *''Milton slapping Jerry several times'' *''The fact that Falafel Phil has a sister who recently had a mustache.'' *''The fact that Dan played him and his sister's role ( Dan is Falafel Phil)'' *''Jerry listening to his heartbeat going ba-boom '' *''Kim...Kim....KIM!!! WHAT JERRY WHAT?'' *''Jerry shuffling eating pudding'' *''Milton getting freaked out because they switched the babies WE'VE RUIN THEIR LIFES' *''Milton singing lullaby and Eddie falling asleep *''Eddie saying their heads smell so good (referring to new born babies)'' *''Jack and Kim's conversation'' *''When Jack says My heart's not in the right place or something like that the doctor says not in the right place thats gotta be serious or something '' *''Milton and Eddie pretending to be doctors'' *''Jerry being stupid Milton Eddie when did you guys become doctors'' *''Jack arguing with the teddy bear'' *''Jack breaking the board to show Duke he can break boards'' *''Rudy nearly getting hit by whatever thing and his reaction'' *''Jack's competition'' *''Jerry's unicorn underwear'' *''Rudy going to hospital for eating too much'' *''Phil and Rudy getting stuck in the bed'' *''''Someone should really get that bed fixed and just walking away ' *''Jack getting jealous and disgusted the fact that Kim washed Jerry's feet *''Almost Forgot Phil acting sarcastic on camera.'' Those were all the moments I can remember so cannot wait for Reality Fights, the sneek peeks are in the disney xd website which you can access if you just type kickin it and click the one that says disney xd Anyway that was my favorite moments, These are my least favorite moments *''All Duke moments him being a jerk'' and that's it. I hated Duke because he was just a jerk to me anyway here are some confusing questions I did not understand *''Why did Rudy eat all the food at once, couldn't he have saved it, I mean it is free food for life.'' *''How come Jerry stayed in the hospital even if he pretended to have injuries, the doctors would know he's faking from his x ray'' *''How come there is only one candy striper. Kim says I've got other patients isn't there like other candy stripers or just one ( I am from UK)'' *''Did the gang have some problems with Jerry's cousin Pepito because when Jerry says Pepito they go Pepito in an angry voice'' *''Why would a doctor care about a penny? I mean doctors get paid alot '' *''Why would there be a strap in the bed to tie patients like Jerry.'' and those are the questions I was confused about. Overall I think this episode was great and it also focused on friendship of Jack and Jerry which had never happened before so it was really great to see they have an awesome frienship. Kick moments were few but this episode was made for a friendship so I am actually not upset if it didn't have Kick Moments I give this episode 8/10 two marks off for Duke. Category:Blog posts